DC COMICS: Constantine (s1 ep13 Waiting for the Man)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE CONSTANTINE IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens on a man who goes to see three little girls, waking them from their sleep and saying that it's his wedding night and he needs their help. Elsewhere, a red-haired girl is walking through an abandoned park under a red moon and a man in a coat and hat tells her that she's goin to die. The three girls from before chase him off and then check to see she's okay. She's clearly shaken by them, while they talk to her and stroke her hair. She says she's out because she was arguing with her mom. The three girls say they're just there because they're married to "The Man," who lets them do whatever they want. The girl says she dreams of getting married, and they ask whether she'd like one now of her own. She says, "I guess," and asks if she can see theirs; each of them reveal strangulation marks around their necks, asking if she wants to marry the man. She says yes, and they take her home with them, saying she's going to make a beautiful bride. In a truck elsewhere, The Man is saying that the girls are good, when a police officer with a flashlight comes out to see him. He tells the cop that his truck has a flat battery, and the cop offers to jump him and get him on his way. The Man follows the police officer to his trunk, where he has a set of jumper cables. He uses them to strangle the cop. The episode opens on a man who goes to see three little girls, waking them from their sleep and saying that it's his wedding night and he needs their help. Elsewhere, a red-haired girl is walking through an abandoned park under a red moon and a man in a coat and hat tells her that she's goin to die. The three girls from before chase him off and then check to see she's okay. She's clearly shaken by them, while they talk to her and stroke her hair. She says she's out because she was arguing with her mom. The three girls say they're just there becuase they're married to "The Man," who lets them do whatever they want. The girl says she dreams of getting married, and they ask whether she'd like one now of her own. She says, "I guess," and asks if she can see theirs; each of them reveal strangulation marks around their necks, asking if she wants to marry the man. She says yes, and they take her home with them, saying she's going to make a beautiful bride. In a truck elsewhere, The Man is saying that the girls ar egood, when a police officer with a flashlight comes out to see him. He tells the cop that his truck has a flat battery, and the cop offers to jump him and get him on his way. The Man follows the police officer to his trunk, where he has a set of jumper cables. He uses them to strangle the cop. Corrigan has called Constantine in; a cop, Dupree, had been dessicated and mummified after his murder, and Corrigan believes it has to do with a triple abduction that he was looking into. Elsewhere, The Man is walking down a set of stairs holding a hammer; another man's voice is screaming and pleading. The Man chastises him for making him miss his wedding night, and uses a torch to heat up a branding iron. At the burial site of Dupree, Constantine exhumes the body and sprinkles holy water on it, revealing that he had been branded with the Devil's branding irons. He said the same sigils were used to brand witches centuries ago. While he's doing this, Zed and Corrigan flirt briefly, and then Corrigan touches her and she again sees an apparition of him bleeding and surrounded by green energy. Constantine says that the crimes are tied to the Blood Moon, and asks Zed if she's alright. The body pops up and starts talkign to them, identifying himself as Gary Lester. He tells John that he has to warn him about a price on his head. At Papa Midnite's lair, he tells a man that he will grant him immunity from punishment for having killed his wife and child if he helps him acquire what is needed to collect the bounty on Constantine's head. The man says he'll do whatever is needed, and Midnite stabs him, saying a life for a life. The red-haired girl wakes up in an empty room with a barred window and a bare lightbulb. Corrigan comes to see the girl's crying mother, who blames her ex-husband for her daughter leaving. The girl walks around the house of The Man, where she finds squalor, miles of fly paper, brands in blood on the wall. The other girls come to see her, and she says she doesn't know where she is and can't remember how she got there. The three say that she was so tired when they all got home that she didn't tell them her name, which she says is Vesta Whitney. At the Whitney home, Constantine confronts Zed about hiding something; after some bantering back and forth, she says that she saw Jim dead in a vision. Corrigan comes in and asks them about any visions and John says no. Shortly after that, Manny arrives, saying that he felt Zed's need for him. He tells her that she looks like she's under the weight of a curse. She tells Manny that she had a vision of a friend, who is going to die. She tells him that she doesn't know whether warning him is the right thing or whether it will matter, but she wants to. In Vesta's room, John is taking hairs from her brush and her toothbrush. He recites an incantation, puts both in his mouth and then sticks his finger in a lamp. He sees Vesta, and the house she's in, the woods, the carnival and the man with a hat. He says that he saw through her eyes, and he knows where she was taken from. At the house of The Man, Vesta is wearing a dress that the other girls say The Man's mother wore when she got married. They discuss whether her mother could come, and Vesta says they'd just have to do something about the smell. The others are visibly uncomfortable, but tell her she won't notice it once she's married. At Midnite's lair, the man he killed comes back to life as a voodoo zombie. He takes dust from his burned Constantine voodoo doll, telling the man to breathe it in and that he now exists only to reduce Constantine's life to dust. At the scene of the cop's murder from earlier, Constantine goes looking for clues while Corrigan grills Zed about what is going on with her. He touches her and she sees him dead again, so she urges him to catch up with John. John finds the abandoned carnival out in the woods and walks into a funhouse, where he is viciously attacked by Midnite's voodoo zombie, who is channelling Midnite's voice to tell Constantine that killing him brings him no joy but "we do what we must." Corrigan shoots the zombie three times, finally shooting him in the head in the end and causing Midnite pain due to their connection. Constantine says that they don't have much time and Zed has to push past distractions and find a vision. She does, seeing blood and then seeing th epolice officer from the beginning of the episode bleeding, branded and trying to communicate to her. Then The Man appears, shoving his branding iron at her and ending the vision. But she got the address: 4 Delano St. Midnite is talking to a crow, blowing Constantine-doll ashes at it and sending it to be his eyes. In the car on the way to Delano, Corrigan asks Zed if her visions are ever wrong. She says no. They turn into a driveway, and Constantine sees Midnite's crow. They head toward the house, Corrigan leading the way. He finds blood on the floor and hears a sound. Zed follows him while Constantine watches their backs and examines the house. They find the missing cop, crucified, and Corrigan says that there's a traffic camera that records the only way in and out. Constantine sends the two of them away, saying that the bounty hunters are coming for him and he can't risk the trouble following them. He tells Corrigan to keep Zed safe. At The Man's house, the brides are waiting for him when he arrives. He enters, pulling back Vesta's veil and examining her. He asks her what her name is and she tells him, then he says he likes it. He asks if she's going to marry him and she says yes, he tells her to come with him. Somewhere, canles blow out. When Vesta looks back at the other three brides, they're gone. Pulling up to the house where Constantine is with a gun, Midnite passes his crow and goes inside. He shoots Constantine, who falls. As he's dying, Constantine tells Midnite that there's a girl out there and Constantine is her only source of rescue. Midnite says that the bounty is worth it. He says a life for a life, and Constantine says no one has that kind of power except the Brujeria. John says, "I don't suppose I can tempt you with..." and Midnite shoots him in the head. As he falls and dies, though, it becomes the body of the cop, and Constantine jumps Midnite, takes the gun and knocks him out. Corrigan and Zed say they've found a hit: it's the address of a man who killed his wife, saying the devil made him do it becuase she wasn't a virgin. John tells them to text the address to him. At the house of The Man, Vesta is at the altar when she decides she can't go through with it; when he tries to strangle her, she runs screaming, accidentally knocking over a candle and setting the house on fire as she does. Constantine arrives with Midnite's gun and starts searching the house; turns out the smell was because the three brides in bed are all dead and decaying. Outside, The Man is chasing Vesta, shouting around for her. She's hidden in one of the carnival rides out of his sight and petrified. Constantine continues to work his way through the house, finally reuniting with Corrigan and Zed. They decide the house is clear and start searching the grounds. Outside, Vesta has started to run away, and The Man grabs her, wrapping himself around her and telling her that they're going home. Constantine sees him draing the girl and puts the gun on him, telling him to let her go. She's alive, but barely. Corrigan sees the man, holding a gun on him, and Zed starts beating him viciously with a shovel. Corrigan cuffs The Man, and then Constantine asks what would happen if a man like this were to run away. Corrigan tells him that he's not a demon or a ghost, but a man. Constantine asks if that's really true, adn Corrigan removes the cuffs, telling him to run. As Zed leads Vesta back to the car, there's a gunshot in the distance. At the house where Midnite attacked John, he wakes up just as police arrive. In a bar, Zed asks Corrigan if he believes in fate. He says he doesn't know. She tells him that she saw him dead. He realizes this is why she couldn't look him in the eye. She says that it was her responsibility to tell him and that she doesn't know whether there's anything they can do to change it, or when or where it will happen, and that she's sorry. He says that if he's going to die, he wants to make every moment count. Constantine enters to see the pair kissing. Later, John is walking alone under an overpass when he stops to pee. Manny arrives, watching from a distance and talking to John. It takes him a minute, but he realizes that John is jealous. Constantine tells Manny that they now know what happens when the Rising Darkness encounters the worst of humanity, and it's scarier than the demons he usually fights. Manny tells him that they're making a difference and they can win this. Constantine says he's just worried about what to do with his days after he's driven every last bastard demon back to where he belongs. In the back of a police car, Midnite is asking for his lawyer when time stops. The door opens and he gets out, asking who is there. It's Manny, who says he's Midnite's savior, and releases him from his cuffs. He tells him that he will never be free, that he gave up any hope of that when he went to work for the Brujeria. He tells Midnite that he's cancelling the contract on John Constantine -- that the Brujeria work for him. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:NBC Constantine Category:Constantine Category:Mary Martin (Zed) Category:The Spectre Category:Detective Jim Corrigan Category:Papa Midnight Category:Rising Darkness Category:Angel Manny Category:The Ace of Winchester